What Hurts Us, Binds Us Together
by mo0ing-duckie
Summary: Hermione Has a secret past that is slowly destroying her. But what happens when she is forced to confront it? How will Her boyfriend Ron take it? UPDATED JUNE 1 2007.
1. Nightmares come true

Chapter 1: Nightmares come true  
  
He slowly started to reach for Hermione`s breast, Hermione was crying inside for him to stop, but outside she had froze  
  
"Do you like that?" He asked bringing his mouth to hers.  
  
Hermione watched in horror as his face came closer and closer....then...... *********************************************************  
  
Hermione woke with a start, sweating all over. She swallowed down the hard lump of guilt rising in her throat. She took a few calming breaths, then she got up and walked over to the washroom, trying not to wake the other 6th year Gryffindor girls.  
  
Once she had washed away the sweat and tears, she looked into the mirror and said to the pale reflection  
  
"It's alright, it was just a dream. That's all."  
  
She took a few more calming breaths, when the voice in the back of her mind spoke up  
  
"No it's not, and you know it. You're just too scared to admit it happened."  
  
Hermione felt the lump rising into her throat, and she hurried down to the common room to do the only thing she could to forget about it, she read.  
  
Everyone thought she was a bookworm, and was just wasting her teen years reading. But that was only the part she wanted them to know. If only they knew about what she was hiding behind the books and stories. Even the useless facts about Hogwarts were just cover up.  
  
She stared at the words in the book, trying to forget the dream. When she saw that the book wouldn't help her this time, she threw it across the room in frustration.  
  
She was glairing at the fireplace, when she felt a pair of lips softly brush her cheek. With a sharp intake of breath, she turned her face to see...Ron smiling his goofy smirk at her.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Hermione said with a sigh of relief  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at her and mocked her reply with a chuckle  
  
"Oh, it's me."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a small smile, but just that small smile made his bigger  
  
"Hey baby, what are you doing up right now? It's only 3:30 in the morning" Ron murmured into her hair  
  
Hermione felt her spine instantly straighten as she tried to answer with a normal tone  
  
"Oh, um, just a little nightmare"  
  
Ron gazed into her brown chocolate eyes while replying with a suggestive tone  
  
"Maybe I can fix that."  
  
Ron closed in for a kiss, but when he saw Hermione trembling, he stopped  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked softly, backing away  
  
"N-Nothing is wrong" Hermione replied, "I`m-I`m just still tired" She added  
  
"Are you sure you're ok `Mione? Ron asked looking into her eyes, almost trying to find her answer  
  
She hated that name, but she'd never tell Ron that, there would be too many questions to answer later  
  
"Yeah, I mean, yes, I'm fine." Hermione replied glancing away from his eyes  
  
Ron still looked unsure, but he sighed and replied  
  
"Ok, can I walk you back to your dorm?"  
  
Hermione saw the hurt in Ron's eyes, and heard it in his voice. She felt guilty, so she stood on her tiptoes to give Ron a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
She smiled and said "Yes Ron, you can."  
  
Ron smiled at her, as he took her arm and led her up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top, Ron gave Hermione a hug and said goodnight  
  
When she closed the door, she silently wept as the voice in her head reasoned with the reality Hermionie didn't want to face.  
  
"You have to tell him soon"  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Fighting reality

Chapter 2: Fighting reality  
  
"`Mione, you're so beautiful." He murmured into her thick brown curls as he slowly thrust himself into her.  
  
" I love you," He added, spending himself into her.  
  
Hermionie stared at the ceiling, dislocating herself from her ugly, shameful body  
  
"Hermione?.." ***************  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called waving his hand in front of her face  
  
Hermione snapped back into reality, her breathing fast, and her hands trembling as she held a fork with breakfast on it. She became aware that everyone around her at the griffindor table was staring at her. She looked over at Ron, who had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong `Mione?" Ron asked as he rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
Hermione suddenly trembled as she felt his hand on her back, and quickly replied,  
  
" Ron, I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired..really" she added seeing him cock an eyebrow  
  
Ron looked into her eyes then replied slyly in a whisper  
  
"Admit it Hermione, you were imagining me naked weren't you?" He added his suggestive eyebrow waggle to make her laugh  
  
Hermione let out a small giggle, and gave Ron a true smile. For one moment in 7 years, she felt like a normal 16 year old girl, not worrying about her secret past, but a bright future with the man she loved. She leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips, soft, yet carefully, not to scare herself. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was heaven. Little did she know, he would force his way back into her mind.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds, we're trying to eat." Harry sarcastically remarked, "Oh, and the post just arrived." He added opening his letter from Sirius.  
  
Ron had already started to read his, by the time Hermione had even opened her letter.  
  
"It's from your parents." Ron commented as she started to read the letter  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded as she read on into the letter  
  
"Are they coming to the awards ceremony tonight, seeing that their daughter is pretty much winning every award?" Harry asked while chewing his toast  
  
Hermione chuckled and answered  
  
"Yes, and they're going to bring..."  
  
Hermione felt her heart skip 2 beats as she turned a ghostly white, taking deep breaths while she tried to keep her breakfast down  
  
"Who are they bringing?" Ron asked curiously, until he saw her face, then he became worried "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione quickly cupped her hand around her mouth and started in a run to the bathroom, Ron not far behind.  
  
Once at a toilet, Hermione started heaving up her breakfast, and the guilt that the dream had arose. She sobbed as she threw up, trying to purge out all the painful thoughts.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called as he entered moaning myrtles bathroom.  
  
Hermione quickly wiped her tears and mouth and walked out of the stall.  
  
"Hi" she faintly whispered  
  
Ron ran towards her and scooped her up into his arms. Hermione let out a sharp sob before she could stop herself. Ron let go of her and backed away a few steps. The pain in his face more present then ever.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" he asked trying to hide the pain in his voice, "Why can't I even hug you without you acting like I'll hurt you?" he added turning away.  
  
Hermione swallowed and softly replied  
  
"Ron.." Ron turned and looked her straight in the eye  
  
"Tell him!" The voice in her mind yelled  
  
"Ron." Hermione continued " If-if there were things in my life that made me a bad person, would you still love me?" Hermione finished wringing her hands together and staring at the floor, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Ron slowly stepped forward and took hold of her hands,  
  
"Hermione, look at me." He asked in a suspicious tone. Hermione complied, looking him in the eye  
  
" Why would you ask me that Hermione? What are you trying to tell me?" Ron asked suspiciously, taking a step closer towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before starting  
  
"Ron, I.."  
  
BRRRRINNNNGGG  
  
Hermione sighed a sigh of relief as the bell rang; telling everyone it was time for first classes.  
  
Ron sighed as well, only he sighed in frustration, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione saw this and quickly assured him that they would talk later. Hermione grabbed her bag, and headed off to class, silently thanking god that they had to go to class. 


	3. Falling away from you

Chapter 3: Falling away from you  
  
Hermione slowly walked down the basement stairs. On her left was the playroom; straight ahead was the basement apartment. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. He was sitting on the couch, with a little sobbing girl. Hermione walked towards the couch and kneeled next to the girl  
  
"What`s wrong?" she asked as she tilted the little girl's face up to meet her own.  
  
But when the little girl's eyes met, hers, her heart gave a jolt.she was the little girl.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daze, only to find a very agitated Professor Snape inches from her face.  
  
"Would you mind telling the class what three major ingredients are needed to make the vertalas-recalas potion?" Snape sneered as he turned his heel and stood beside Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione felt as though her heart had stopped. She felt suddenly cold and sweaty; she could feel a lump slowly rise in her throat. As she forced herself to keep from crying, she looked to Ron for help.  
  
"Hermione, you know this, answer him." Ron whispered urgently  
  
" No, I don't know." She whispered back feeling hot tears stinging her checks  
  
" What was that Miss Ganger?" Snape asked with a smirk.  
  
" I.." Hermione started, trembling "I.."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can do this." Ron whispered nudging Hermione in the arm  
  
"SPEAK UP!" Roared Snape, as the other Slytherins started laughing, Draco the loudest  
  
" I DON`T KNOW!!!!" Hermione sobbed, tears flowing down her face.  
  
The class went silent. Snape stared dumbstruck at Hermione, even Draco stopped laughing.  
  
Snape realised his jaw was hanging down, and promptly coldly replied  
  
"25 points from Gryffindor, and detention for incompetence, Miss Granger."  
  
The Gryffindors regretfully turned back to their potions, occasionally shooting a quick glance at Hermione.  
  
As the class ended, Hermione was the first to run out the door.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione! Wait up!" Ron called as she ran towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, Hermione shrieked and yelled at the top of her lungs  
  
"DON`T FUCKING BLODDY TOUCH ME!!!!!"  
  
When she turned around, she saw Ron, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house staring at her. Ron stood quietly for a minute, and then he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called after him as she ran to catch up.  
  
" I don't want to talk." Ron stated shortly and coolly as Hermione approached him  
  
"But Ron." Hermione started before Ron cut her off.  
  
"You know, every couple we know has had sex? Every single one."  
  
Hermione felt the icy bitter note in Ron's voice as he continued  
  
" I`ve never, Ever tried to pressure this topic on you, because I know you want it to be completely regret free IF we ever were to have sex, Yet every time I even Try to show you some sign of physical affection, you turn away. I can't even hold your hand without you doing this. Just please, at least give me a reason why I can't even hold you."  
  
Hermione looked into Ron's cast iron face, and began to cry  
  
"You can`t can you?" He asked coldly  
  
" Ron, It's complicated, I....I just need some time." Hermione whispered  
  
"Yeah, I think we do need time." Ron replied swallowing hard  
  
Hermione froze. Was he trying to break up with her?  
  
"Ron." Hermione started as Ron started walking away  
  
"RON!!" Hermione sobbed as he ignored her and kept walking.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Her life was slowly falling apart. The nightmares, the dislocating concentration, Ron.. It all added up to him.  
  
Hermione wanted peace of mind, not for her life to replay painful memories. She was tired, weary, she needed to get away. Slowly she stopped crying, and came to the only conclusion she could think of, She needed to get away from her life. She slowly got up, and with a determined look on her face, she walked in a daze, into Moaning Myrtles bathroom.  
  
*/A.N./ Dun Dun dun.. Don`t you just hate cliffhangers? Lol, I`m working on the next chapter. So keep reading and keep up with the reviews :P  
  
Mo0ing-Duckie/* 


	4. Save me

Chapter 4: Save me  
  
"Hermione, why would you do such a thing?" He asked her with concern  
  
"I don't know" she replied pulling her sleeves down  
  
"Well what's wrong?" He asked looking her straight in the eye  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing this. He was the fucking reason she did it. He was what she cut for. He was her problem.  
  
But she just answered in a sarcastic tone "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
He looked at her, then replied, " Well, we should pray for your forgiveness.".  
  
Hermione hadn't shown up at the ceremony yet, and Ron was getting worried.  
  
"Maybe I was to harsh with her, Harry." Ron said to Harry as he searched the great hall for Hermione.  
  
"Just don`t worry about it Ron, you guys will make up, and besides, she wouldn`t miss this for anything." Harry replied looking around the great hall.  
  
"Well I`m going to go look for her" Ron said getting up.  
  
"And tell her 'Fashionably Late' Was 15 minutes ago" Harry replied with a chuckle  
  
"Yeah I will." Ron replied with a weak chuckle, even though he could feel the worry building up  
  
Ron searched all the halls, the common room, even Hermione`s room. But Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ron started asking all passer-by's if they had seen her, but noone had. Ron started to feel a sharp feeling in his gut s he continued his search.  
  
Ron had just finished asking a group of 5th years if they had seen Hermione, When Moaning Myrtle came floating up to him, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hey Myrtle have you seen.." Ron started to ask before Myrtle cut in "Ron, you have to hurry, Hermione`s hurt."  
  
Ron raced to the bathroom, with Myrtle trying to catch up. His heart pounded in his throat, as he opened the oak door to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He opened the door, and his heart stopped. Lying next to the sink, next to the pile of her neatly folded Hogwarts uniform with her headgirl badge laid neatly on top, was Hermione, wearing only her black bra and underwear, laying in a pool of her own blood.  
  
*A/N Mwahaha cliffhangers are evil arn`t they? I shall update later* 


	5. we all fall down

Chapter 5: We all fall down  
  
" Oi!, Harry, Have you seen Ron or Hermione yet? The Ceremony is starting and I can`t find them." Fred called over to Harry, George and Mr Weasley at his heels.  
  
"I`m not sure, Ron went to look for Hermione 30 minutes ago." Harry replied sitting down.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to sit. He looked around the room as everyone sat down and waited until the shuffling of chairs stopped, then he started  
  
"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 576th special awards ceremony. I am pleased to-"  
  
"SOMEONE HELP! FOR GODS SAKE SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Ron sobbed as he entered the great hall carrying Hermione`s limp body, covered by his school robes.  
  
Everyone in the hall got up and ran over to Ron as he fell to his knees sobbing into Hermione`s thick curly hair. Dumbledore ran over, with McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Snape at his heels.  
  
Harry and Mr Weasley pulled Ron away from Hermione while madam Pomfrey started barking orders for potions and such. Ron continued sobbing and saying he was sorry over and over again. Snape ran out of the great hall and came back a few minutes later with 5 different potions. Dumbledore gave Hermione all 5 and she slowly started to come too.  
  
Hermione`s eyes fluttered open as she looked around at everyone standing around her. Harry and Mr Weasley held Ron back as he tried to break free to get to Hermione.  
  
"Everyone stand back" Dumbledore said calmly as everyone tried to scramble closer to see Hermione. "I said stand back." Dumbledore stated in a firmer as an older balding man tried to get closer.  
  
"I`m her grandfather." The man said, voice full of concern.  
  
"Alright, let him through." Dumbledore stated to Snape, who was holding him back  
  
He started towards Hermione, who was now sitting up, with tears flowing down her face. When Hermione saw him, she started sobbing and cried "Ron! Ron help me!" as she franticly scrambled to Ron. Her Grandfather reached out to grab her hand as she let out a sharp sob and grabbed Ron and held on to him for dear life.  
  
"Albus, I think we should move her into the hospital wing. We can continue the Ceremony in half an hour when Miss Granger is rested." Professer McGonagall stated helping Ron and Hermione up.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, I agree." Dumbledore replied before telling the crowd the Ceremony will resume in half an hour.  
  
Ron helped Hermione to her feet and walked her to the hospital wing, Hermionie`s grandfather behind them with the professers.  
  
Once in a bed, Hermione started sobbing again into Rons chest as he stroked her hair. Hermione`s grandfather came into the room and stood beside the bed.  
  
"Hermione.." He started before she started crying hysterically. Ron saw this and said "Can you please leave for a few minutes?" Hermione`s grandfathers face filled with rage as he shouted "She`s my granddaughter, you get out!" Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and asked "What is all this shouting about?" Ron replied "Hermione doesn`t want to see him and he insists on bloody well staying." Madam Pomfrey then looked at Hermione and asked her if it was true, Hermione nodded and sobbed. Madam Pomfrey told Hermione`s grandfather to leave, and after much cursing, he did.  
  
Hermione`s sobs subdued as Ron held her and stroked her hair telling her he was sorry.  
  
"Why did you do it Hermione?" Ron asked a few minutes later, "Was it because we fought and the things I said, Because If it is I am so sorry" Ron added with tears in his eyes  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes, seeing the tears and decided she needed to tell right now.  
  
"No Ron, this had nothing to do with you.it`s..well..it`s." Hermione stuttered before Ron said  
  
"Hermione just please tell me.."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before forcing out and sobbing "He molested me."  
  
A/N Sorry everyone, if it took me a while to write.. this thing called a life got in my way. I`ll try to not let it happen again. lol 


	6. Comfortably Numb

Chapter 6: Comfortably numb  
  
Ron swallowed the hard lump rising in his throat. There was only one thought on his mind now, someone had hurt Hermione, HIS girl. He looked into Hermione`s eyes and saw the same fear that he felt in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Who?" He asked her, voice cracking  
  
"My grandfather." Hermione replied crying "But it's my fault, I didn't make him stop." She sobbed  
  
Ron gathered her n his arms and soothed her, telling her it wasn't her fault no matter what.  
  
"How far did it go?" Ron asked afraid of the answer  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and lowered her head. Ron knew it then, that he had raped her. That Sadistic Bastard had taken the only thing Ron had ever hoped on sharing with Hermione. The silence was unbearable and now all Ron could hear was what sounded like a 1000 angry bees swarming the room. All thoughts were wiped from Ron's head, as the truth and realisation of the situation came to be. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Ron slowly got up and started towards the door.  
  
"Ron, Ron where are you going?" Hermione stuttered as she sat up.  
  
"Stay here" He replied, with a tone even he didn't recognize  
  
"Ron, wait.WAIT!!!" He heard Hermione shout before he closed the door to the hospital wing and started downstairs into the great hall  
  
Ron soon found himself standing in front of the great hall, He could see the bastard, He was talking to his parents, and they were all laughing. He felt his stomach turn to steel, along with the rest of him, as he made his way into the great hall.  
  
Ron strode into the hall quicker than he realised and made his way to him.  
  
"Is Hermione ok?" Harry asked him as he walked by. "Ron? ." Ron kept walking towards the bastard.  
  
Ron finally reached him, as he started "Will she see.." This statement resulted in Ron's fist making contact with his nose and Mr Granger SR ending up on the hall floor  
  
"What the Bloody hell." He started, wiping away the blood now flowing from his nose, before Ron jumped on him and started swinging as many punches as he could.  
  
"YOU FUCKING PRICK. YOU MOTHER FUCKER. I`M GOING TO BLOODY FUCKING WELL KILL YOU!!!" Ron yelled as he started slamming the filthy bastards head into the floor, making a sickening crack echo across the hall  
  
"RON, STOP IT!!!! YOU`RE GOING TO KILL HIM. STOP" Hermione sobbed as another crack echoed around the hall.  
  
Ron looked up at her long enough for Mr Weasley, Fred, George, and Harry to wrestle Ron to the ground and off of Hermione`s grandfather long enough for professor Snape, to get him to his feet.  
  
"Ron, what the bloody fuck are you doing?" Harry yelled at Ron as he pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Harry let me at him.I`M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Ron yelled at Hermione`s grandfather, struggling to break free from Harry's grip  
  
"Ron, no please." Hermione asked walking up to Ron. "Just please let it go."  
  
"Let it go? LET IT GO? That fucking bastard hurt you, what do you expect me to do?" Ron yelled at her, still struggling.  
  
"Ron, what do you mean he hurt her?" Mr Weasley asked, looking at Ron then Hermione,  
  
Everyone followed then realised what he had meant. This followed many angered looks toward Mr Granger Sr, and many apologies to Hermione.  
  
Snape then walked over to Ron.  
  
"What was this stunt Mr Weasley? Do you wish to be expelled?" He snarled  
  
"Professor." Ron started before Hermione cut in "Professor, he did it for me." She replied looking down at the floor  
  
"And why would he do this?" Snape asked, with sarcasm ringing his tone.  
  
"Because he abused me." She replied breaking down sobbing.  
  
Snape lost all colour he ever had in his pale face and looked around wide- eyed at everyone. He then Stormed towards Mr Granger Sr and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the floor.  
  
"What did you do to her?!?!" He yelled with full rage  
  
"I didn't do anything, she's lying." Mr Granger Sr replied in a chocked reply  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?????" Snape roared, Clenching Mr Granger`s throat tighter  
  
"FINE! I SHAGGED HER!!!!! AND SHE LOVED IT!!!!!" He Yelled, Adding the last part for Ron  
  
Ron broke free from Harry`s grip and lunged at Mr Granger, Then Hermione Sobbed  
  
"Ron, Please stop..Please."  
  
Ron kicked Mr Granger in the face then turned to walk over to Hermione. He went over, and hugged her, picking her up. He was so concerned with Hermione, that he didn't hear Mr Granger say  
  
"Crucio!!!" 


	7. Ahoy, hoy everyone Its an authors note!

Authors note  
  
Sorry everyone, I left you at a cliffhanger, and I haven`t even started chapter 7 yet. *Slaps self * I`m starting it tomorrow, so it should be done in a few days. Thanks everyone for the great reviews, and for reading. Oh, just to clarify, Hermione`s grandfather is a wizard, yet the way I made it out to be is the whole wich/wizard thing skips a generation in Hermione`s family, So her grandfather is a wizard, but it skipped her Father, so Hermione is a witch. Um, Damn it, It makes sense in some warped way! Ok, I`ll be chatting.  
  
Mo0ing duckie aka Alex aka Allie, aka..just whatever. 


	8. Run Like Hell

Chapter 7: Run like Hell  
  
The pain cursed through Ron's body with full force, making him fall to the floor screaming in pain. The pain was beginning to throb so bad, Ron was sure he would never see Hermione, Harry, or anyone else ever again. He slowly started to drift off to an unknown slumber, as everything started getting darker, and darker, and dark..  
  
"Please Ron Don't Die!"  
  
Ron started coming back to reality, back to the sobbing plea for him, back to his girl.  
  
Ron stood up, pain still cursing through his body; he pointed his wand shakily at Hermione's grandfather, and shakily shouted  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
Mr Granger's wand flew from his hand across the hall and landed at Harry's feet. Snape then grabbed Mr Granger S.r. and slammed him up against the wall, rendering him unconscious. Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron and held him, crying  
  
"Mum, MUM I'm ok, let me go." Ron said muffled by his mother's jumper  
  
He then looked over to Hermione, who was staring at him shaking from head to toe. He got up, walked shakily over to her and took her hand  
  
"Are you ok Hermione?" He asked  
  
Hermione stared at Ron for a minute through the tears welled up in her eyes, then threw her arms around his torso and started sobbing.  
  
"I think it wise if we postpone this ceremony for another date. Meanwhile, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will follow me to my office so we can contact Miss Granger's parents." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall as she took Mr Granger's wand from Harry's hands.  
  
Dumbledore then gently took Hermione's hand and led her and Ron out of the great hall. Once in the front hall, Dumbledore excused himself to speak to the guests at the ceremony. As soon as he left, Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Shh, don't cry darling, it'll be ok" Ron whispered soothingly in Hermione's ear, holding her close  
  
"Ron, I can't do this, what will my parents say? They'll hate me." She sobbed into Ron's chest  
  
"They won't hate you darling, you can do this. You're strong enough to do this, Trust me." Ron said soothingly  
  
"But I don't think I can do this on my own Ron. Will you.." She started, tears flowing down her fragile face  
  
"I'll be with you, don't worry." He finished, wiping her tears  
  
Hermione gave him a weak smile as Dumbledore walked into the front hall, and started leading them up to his office. Ron and Hermione walked together up the stairs, Ron holding Hermione the whole way. 


	9. Another Authors note sorry

Hey everybody,

First off, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys are all really positive about reviewing and it makes all the difference in the world. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story, in fact I regret to say that I forgot about it. My life right now is chaos to say the least, so I haven't had time to think about this story. But I promise to try to finish it, even though my inspiration for it is kind of gone. I don't know where I'm going with the story, but as soon as I figure it out, I will update. Again, thanks everyone for being so loyal, I'll try not to let you down.

Alex


	10. Author's note But with a silver lining

I apologize yet again, for the dreaded author's note. But, there is a silver lining to it, I promise.

First off, I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. Your continuing kind words have given me the inspiration to finish this, because I can understand the frustration of stories that are never finished.

I'm honoured that this story has received such positive feedback, and that it has touched so many of you on a personal level. It is a very difficult subject to discuss, and a very out of character story, But at the time I began writing it, I felt I needed to write it, for therapeutic purposes.

On a personal note, It's been a few years now since I've really thought about this story and how to finish it. And in those few years, I as a person and as a writer have matured and changed, as will be evident in the next few chapters. I also find it a bit difficult to finish, because I've put that chapter of my life behind me. My inspiration for writing this was from my own experiences. And now that I've come to terms with it all, It's a bit more difficult to keep the story on track. But I do promise I will find a way to, in the next few weeks (by June 21st at the latest) I just hope I don't disappoint you all.

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, and I promise I WILL finish this story, it just might be a bit different. I hope you like it all the same.

Alex the mo0ing duckie.


End file.
